Emerging wireless communication standards, such as the CDMA2000 1xEV-DO standard, a third-generation (3G) wireless technology optimized for data, are capable of supporting simultaneous voice and data transmission at different carrier frequencies. For example, a user may send and receive both voice and data from a wireless communication device, such as a mobile telephone handset. To accommodate simultaneous voice and data transmission, some mobile wireless communication devices may be designed to incorporate dual transmitters, one for voice calls and one for data calls. However, dual transmitters add significant cost, complexity, and size to the wireless communication device, requiring duplication of substantial portions of the transmitter chain and air interface.